Kevin The Hedgehog
"The name is Kevin.... and I'm gonna uncover the truth about my mom and dad's death" '- Kevin the Hedgehog. '' Creation Kevin was first created in 2007 as a non official Fan Character as the owner was in development on making him a sonic like character but with a different minor change to him. He didn't become an a Official FC till 2009 where he was revealed in Facebook. He went threw minor changes over the years until the owners birthday on August 23rd 2012, where he went threw a major redesign with his fur being light blue with white detail on his quills, his eyes color were purple, new attire such as a purple shirt, blue jeans, white and purple shoes, and 3 black bangs Kevin 1.0. On January 31st 2019, he went threw a huge change to give him more edgier look. His changes were making his fur color dark turquoise and blue detailed (on his quills only), four top and middle quills curve upwards and two bottom quills curve downwards, a new attire that removes of his shirts and pants to sport now a sleeveless coat. new shoes and gloves. Biography W.I.P Birth and Tragic Although he believed he was born on planet Earth, Kevin was really born in '''Space Colony Ark living with his biological mother and father, and his grandfather, who were the only survivors when the Ark was under attacked by G.U.N. 1 year after his birth, he was used as an experiment by his grandfather in order to make him more stronger and powerful like "Project Shadow" and "Project Purity" before the attack took place, unfortunately it came to a short end when he and his family manage to escape the chaos that erupted at the events of Sonic Adventures 2 when Dr.Eggman, Shadow The Hedgehog aka "Project Shadow" and Rouge The Bat arrived and took over the Ark. The family arrived in planet Earth and found a home to live. Although he live with his family, he spends more time with his grandfather than his mom and dad. At age 6, he was trained to fight by his father who was a defensive and a sword fighter , while his mother trained him to be smart, and his grandfather helped gained him powers and abilities. During his days in school the first person he met was Angelica, and the second was Andrew, in which Angelica was the first person Andrew meet. All 3 of them became best friends as they hang out in school and all over the places such as station square or in there each others houses. He also meet Katherine when he was 7 years old and started his first relationship with her. At the age of 8, while he was on his way home from spending time in the movies with his bestfriends Andrew and Angelica, his house was on fire by an unknown individual resulting Kevin in shocked as he was on his knees in tears worrying if his family had survived, his grandfather manage to escape in a perfect timing but was still taken to the hospital after the fire, his mom and dad however died in the fire as they were trapped and unable to escaped. The fire incident was called an purpose attack when video showed that unknown individual setup gasoline and had a lighter to create a fire scene. As time moved on Kevin began to slowly to developed depression and anger after his mom and dad's death which resulted in a break up with his first girlfriend Katherine and missing school for weeks. He eventually went back to school and finished it to advance to middle school. Middle School and A formation of his own group Appearances Kevin is a thin anthropomorphic hedgehog with dark turquoise fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and purple eyes. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, he has two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, 6 bangs, two fang teeths and a short tail. For his attire, he wears a black and blue sleeveless coat, black fingerless cloves with a blue diamond on the back and blue bracelet that lights up, black sneakers with grey cuffs around the ankles, gray soles with a blue like gem in front and a blue trapezoid on the back that lights up, and silver straps across the top. Powers His powers are Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Poison. While hand to hand and his defensive battles, Kevin use fire, ice and electricity as a projectile just like his pistol. His poison power is mainly used for his Katana sword by transfers the power into the sword itself in which he uses it as a final blow and a kill move when finishing off his opponent, however the transfer takes a while to get it fully charged up at 100%, so he uses his other powers before using his Katana. Weapons Kevin's main weapons of choice is the Glock G9 Handgun and his Katana Sword. The Glock G9 handgun was found by him after a G.U.N soldiers body was on the floor who was presumed dead from a war, his Katana sword was used by his father back in the days when he was a swordfighter, he was given the sword from his grandfather who wanted Kevin to be the passing of the torch and keeps his legacy attached. While he uses his Glock Handgun for Gun Fights, battles and missions, He uses his Katana the same as his handgun, but he also uses his Sword to rarely deflect on certain projectiles or uses it as his final blow for the kill with his Poison powers are transferred to his sword. Personality W.I.P. Kevin is mainly friendly and likes to treat everyone nice if someone treats him the same way he does. He gets very shy when someone compliments him and if there's a girl with him that he'll find attractive. He'll rarely becomes Tsundere whenever he gets in a bad mood by being hostile before gradually becomes relaxed and kind. He's also very smart and he has a 102 IQ making him one of the most smartest characters in his group. Stat Ratings Speed - 10/10 Stamina - 8/10 Strength - 6/10 Offence - 7/10 Defense - 10/10 Powers - 9/10 Weapons - 7/10 Durability - 7/10 Relationships Shade The Hedgewolf Shade is Kevin's first child who was born in a hospital along with his mother Brittani The Hedgewolf (Kevin's ex wife). Shade became sad and depressed when his mother disappeared from the family, in which it resulted Kevin being single once again, and leaving the both of them alone all in one house. At age 7 he pursue to a singing classes and wanted to start a career to sing in front of the whole world. He quickly became popular after 10 local concerts after he was discovered by other people that he is the son of Kevin, who was also the mainstream attention during and after the fire accident that resulted of his mother and father death. At age 9 Shade was hire by an popular K-pop band to become a main vocalist and he was forced to move to Japan by his manager to achieved his lifelong dream in which he accepted. As of today, he still performing at age 12 and its making a lot of money in which he uses them and sends 50% of his check to his father. He visits him and stays over at his fathers house to spend more time with him for his vacation and he also goes to spend time with his childhood friends and his father's friends. Kevin is willing to support and protect his son at all cost rather he spends time with him or he's at japan signing and continue his career. Ally's Shade The Hedgewolf (his 12 year old son who's in a popular K-pop band) Angelica The Hedgecat (his childhood friend he met) Andrew The Hedgehog (his childhood friend along with Angelica) Melissa The Hedgehog (his friend/she has a huge crush on him) Suki The Hedgehog (his childhood friend and has a minor crush on) Melody The Dog (his sidekick and close sister/she has a huge crush on him secretly) Aristole The Hedgehog (his friend/she flirts with him) Flame The Hedgehog (Kevin's Sister/2nd oldest in his family) Sasha The Hedgehog Cyan The Hedgehog Rivals 'Enemies ' Comic Appearances World Of Light Kevin is scheduled to appear in the World of light comic along with other characters, that Kevster823 owns, in order to stop Galeem and his army to take over the world. It's currently unknown what role he will portrayed in the comic. Reception Kevin The Hedgehog's first design, aka the facebook look according to the owner, received a mixed reaction for the design where people calling it "a nice personality but a lazy design". In DeviantArt, he still received a mixed reaction on his Bio and personality, but his design met with extreme negative reactions and responds by calling him "Sonic recolor", "Carbon Copy Sonic", etc. He received a major redesigned in Aug 2012, his 1.0 and 1.5 facelift design was received positive reception. On January 31st 2019, Kevin's 2.0 design was revealed and it received major positive reception with people saying "Kevin's best design ever". Quotes "The name is Kevin.... and I'm gonna uncover the truth about my mom and dad's death" ' (his main goal to break the curse of his past) "Sometimes I wonder why does she like me that much" ' (Referencing on why Melissa likes him a ton) Trivia * Kevin is the first OC character and main mascot to the owner Kevster823 ** He also becomes the oldest in terms of creation and debut * Among Kevster's OCs, Kevin is the only character to get married and had a kid * On the 1st teaser image on Kevster's twitter, he mention his first design the "Facebook Era" look ** This is most like due to starting his career a year later by joining DeviantArt and FurAffinty Gallerys kevin___my_new_look_by_kevster823-d5c8tfi.png|Kevin's "1.0" Design (2012 - 2018) birthday_gift_for_kevster823_by_mirgloluvsc_j-d5c9n4j.jpg|Kevin with the chaos emerald happy_bday_kevin__3_by_brittanithehedgehog-d5ca92q.png|A happy birthday fan art with Brittani (his ex-wife) kevin_and_melissa_rq_for_kevster823_by_lori_the_wolf-d7e7sph.png|Kevin with Melissa kevin_the_hedgehog__gift_for_kevster823_by_lori_the_wolf-d7dyosx.png|A fan art made by lori the wolf from DeviantART Kevin_the_hedgehog_reference_2018_by_kevster823-dbnoeg5.png|Kevin's 1.5 look Ref Sheet for 2018 Kevin's_Icon.png|Kevin's 2012 to 2018 Logo Kevin_and_aristole_by_kevster823-d7wwy0d.jpg|Kevin with Aristole Kevin_and_ireland_shut_up_and_kiss_me_babe_by_kevster823-d97nprk.png|Kevin with his ex gf Ireland Kevin_the_hedgehog_sonic_advance_version_by_kevster823-d7f6ac2.png|Kevin The Hedgehog in a Sonic Advance Version Kevin_as_sly_cooper_fan_art_by_kevster823-d6ku7e5.jpg|Kevin cosplaying as Sly Cooper A_new_era_will_rise_teaser.png|The 1st teaser image of his new redesign coming up in 2019 Kevin;s_New_Look_Teaser_2.png|Second teaser image of his redesign Kevin's 2019 New Look SA .png|Third and Final teaser of his redesign Kevin's_2019_New_Look.png|Kevin's Current Design (2019 - present) Kevin's_Smash_Bros._Ultimate_Character_Wallpaper.png|Kevin's fighter card for Smash Bros Kevin's_2019_Icon.png|Kevin's current logo (2019 - present) Request_kevster823_by_jasie_norko_dcztg71-fullview.jpg|A fan art by Jasie-Norko from DeviantART 52607919_578845099284507_4463252902160367616_n.png|A fan art made by Ashley Privado on facebook Kevin's_Sonic_Channel_Art_2019.png|Kevin's 2019 Sonic Channel Art Category:Hedgehog Category:Mobians Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Heroes